


Accidentally In Love

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: Candy Store [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barista Gabriel, Fluff, I will not pay for your dental bills, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Oblivious Bastards, Sam and Gabriel ship Destiel so hard it actually hurts, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So she said "What's the problem, baby?"</p>
<p>What's the problem? I don't know well maybe I'm in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I tried

They were such an odd pair, a librarian and a mechanic. One of them fumbling with his words and the other laughing heartily. One shy, dark haired nerd who loved to read books until the wee hours of the morning and one loudspoken, blond man who will never admit that he watches Dr. Sexy. They were so different yet so alike that even those who pass by them know right away.

 

One day, Dean took Castiel to a fancy restaurant. The night ended in disaster of course and neither of them spoke of it. A few weeks later, Castiel anonymously sent a bouquet of flowers to Dean's doorstep but they wilted before he was able to learn that Dean was visiting his brother. Both attempts made them both think that maybe they just wouldn't work.

 

Which made their brothers frustrated as fuck.

 

One time Sam even went as far as planned a dinner party to celebrate graduating Law school but purposely made everyone he invited cancel except for Castiel and Dean. That plan didn't work at all. Gabriel anonymously baked one cupcake a day for Dean, inserting stupidly cute declarations of love. Of course, Gabriel never realized that Dean and Castiel knew each other too well. How the hell was he supposed to know that Cassie wasn't a good cook? He never showed it at home.

 

Sam tried talking to Dean about his feelings for Cas. He was surprised to hear that he really liked Cas but was too scared to act on his feelings because of his previous attempts that ended in disaster. That earned Dean a punch in the face. Gabriel asked the same question and Castiel's response got him to sleep on the porch until next Tuesday.

 

It didn't help that Dean and Cas were being stupidly adorable every time they were together. They would enter Gabriel's coffee shop laughing at some inside joke and the older brunette sighed in frustration each time they leaned against each other for support. Sam would always excuse himself to his room whenever Cas comes over because he just couldn't take all of the romantic tension and the eye sex that comes in buckets. 

 

But then one day, they finally were something else to each other and it was all accidentally.

 

They were hanging out, Castiel reading one of his favorite books out loud as Dean strummed a lazy tune on his guitar. Castiel paused after a few paragraphs and watched Dean as his calloused fingers plucked the familliar tune of "Hey Jude" softly. Castiel smiled affectionately and the next moment he was saying "God, I love you." followed by a deep blush. 

 

Dean only smirked in response and said "I love you too." Castiel looked up from his copy of Harry Potter and his smiled widened as Dean's words were laced with sincerity. Cas crawled over to Dean and leaned his head against the taller man's shoulder. Dean continued to strum love songs until the the moon graced the sky.

 

"So what exactly are you telling me?" asked Gabriel the next day as Cas told him that he and Dean were finally official. "Like I said, Gabe. It was all accidentally." Gabriel groaned in frustration as he slammed his head on the breakfast table. "You two are so irritating. Do you have any idea how many years I've been waiting for you guys to get together? Too fucking long!" his brother exclaimed but Castiel only chuckled and headed ot the door to meet with Dean.

 

"What, just out of the blue? He said 'I love you' like that?" 

 

"Hey even Cas couldn't resist my charm!"

 

"This isn't funny Dean. You two are the most goddamned frustrating couple in the entire universe. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this?" 

 

Sam pouted as Dean placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. Dean ruffled his brother's hair affectinately while grabbing the keys to his car. "Well, you waited long enough Sammy. Are you happy now?"

 

"No, I'm fucking not!" Sam exclaimed to a laughing Dean heading out the door. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yes this is my headcanon universe in which Cas is a librarian, Dean is a mechanic and Gabriel is a barista. Stay tuned for more fluffy goodness :D


End file.
